


[spreadsheet] timey-wimey

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Not Fic, Spreadsheets, quarantine project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: An (attempted) interpretation of the Schitt's Creek timeline
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	[spreadsheet] timey-wimey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hudders-and-hiddles (LeslieWrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieWrites/gifts).



> Someone asked me a question on my fic about the timeline, so I figured I’d share the spreadsheet I made for the show. This isn’t perfect by any means, but it was a way for me to make sense of the time on the show a bit more. 
> 
> It’s a combination of tracking the time elapsed during each episode and between each episode, as well as behind the scenes commentary and some bits of real world facts thrown in. Again, not perfect, but just a way of making sense of things for myself!
> 
> I want to dedicate this to wild-aloof-rebel, whose [timeline tag](https://wild-aloof-rebel.tumblr.com/search/timeline/) has been a lifeline. 
> 
> [Here is a link to the google sheet version which is how I'd recommend viewing it!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jGfRmcKpl4pBjArBc1LpaaYWxzxj3M46/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> [I also posted this on my tumblr if you'd like a rebloggable version!](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/614864306635407360/someone-asked-me-a-question-on-my-fic-about-the)
> 
> And lastly, please feel free to let me know if you think there's something i missed/misinterpreted/etc! This is just me trying to make sense of it all, I could totally be wrong!
> 
> *** if I update the spreadsheet at all, I will just be editing the sheet itself, not uploading new pics (there's already a lot of mistakes I only noticed, of course, right after posting so your best bet is with the google sheet!)


End file.
